Getting over Nightmares
by The Twisted Road to Happiness
Summary: Toph is thinking of getting glasses. Is this good or bad for Sokka and Toph's relationship
1. Chapter 1

The moon was high in the sky with the stars scattered across the midnight azure. Sokka and Toph were sitting at the edge of a cliff arm in arm and hand in hand, their legs swinging off the edge of the precipice. The stars put a twinkle in Toph's blind eyes but Sokka didn't care that Toph couldn't see; he only cared that he loved her and she loved him. Sokka did think though that it would be nice if Toph could see, so she could see how handsome he was. Though, there was ups to it. She didn't have to see Sokka's morning 'look'.

Sokka was so mesmerized by the view (of Toph and the azure, but mostly Toph) that he didn't hear Toph whisper something in his ear.

Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder.

"Hey dim wit. Earth to Sokka,"Toph shouted, brandishing her hand up and down in front of her lovers face.

"Sorry,"Sokka apologized, "I was distracted by the amazing view sitting beside me."

"Don't try your foolish charm on me mister," gave-out Toph.

"Sorry ma'am," Sokka replied.

"But i did think it was sweet. Anyway, what would you think of me getting these special kind of glasses that help blind people get their sight back?"Toph queried.

Sokka sat there and gazed at Toph.

_Toph getting_ _glasses, _Sokka thought, _that would be great brilliant fantastic even. The only down side is that she would see what i look like in the morning. Though when i look into her eyes she can look back and we wouldn't bang heads as much._

All was silent for the while that Sokka was thinking. Even for a few minutes after!

"Well," said Toph the most patient she'd ever been with Sokka.

"I think you should do it."

Toph kissed Sokka passionately for understanding how she felt. She would finally be able to see Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

During the night while Toph was asleep, Sokka lay awake thinking about these new glasses Toph was thinking of getting.

_Maybe I should leave it a while, _he was thinking,_ maybe she is better off being blind. Maybe being able to see will be too much for her. Also it saves me from getting on the bad side of her about how I look in the mornings?_

As Sokka was thinking this he dozed off into a dream.

_Toph stay away from them, they have hurt you enough already. Toph, no, take them off. Toph, take them off before you hurt yourself even more. TOPH. NOOOOO!_

Sokka awoke unpleasantly the next morning and he was gasping for breath. His ears were buzzing and his eyes were a little fuzzy. He could just about make out the sun's rays pouring through the tent door and the sleeping bag beside him rolled in a ball with no one inside. He clambered out of bed, with great struggle, and struggled into his tight, water tribe clothes. He trudged out of the tent to see Toph with her back to him and her legs dangling over the precipice. She immediately turned around when she heard the soft, gentle sound of Sokka's foot steps.

"I don't know what to do Sokka. This journey we're going to make could be dangerous," she trailed off as soon as she heard what she had said.

"Journey?" questioned Sokka, "there's a optician here in Ba Sing Sé. There's no need to go any length. Isn't there?"

"Well these _special_ glasses can only be bought on the opposite side of the Fire Nation territory. We'll need to go much farther than you might have expected but I'm so worried about the journey, I think we'll have to let our fantasy about that romantic moment when our eyes would meet and just one spark would fly through us both go," she replied.

Sokka looked deep into Toph's faded eyes and for a moment he thought she might just have saw him. Sokka's head drooped to the ground.

"Don't let the things you don't know hurt you," he said under his breath. With Toph's sharp hearing he was positive that she heard that.

"Sokka, do you really think that?" she spoke with a soft sing song kind of voice but as usual she didn't wait for a reply.

"Sokka I knew you'd come up with one of your useless sayings to cheer me up. You've given me so much hope."

"Your welc... hey, my sayings are not stupid."

They laughed simultaneously. Sokka knew this trip would bring himself and Toph closer together. Or would it?


	3. Chapter 3

Toph started to pack immediately. She couldn't just sit around when her boyfriend had given her new hope about this trek to the fire nation territory. That's what she likes about Sokka the most he gives her hope, inspiration and most of all he gives her love. Her life with him has never been better.

Sokka on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He was outside of the tent and looking up to the sky as if for help. His stupid sayings had saved Toph from a doomed sadness, but they hadn't saved him. It could be so dangerous. Did he not hear Toph when she said Fire nation territory. This was bad. Really bad. Why did Toph want to get glasses anyway? She hates them. That was the question looming in his mind at this point in time. His head was spinning. He felt dizzy. Then the world suddenly went blank.

He woke up in Toph's arms. Her faded eyes staring through him as if she was trying to figure out why her boyfriend wasn't responding. Sokka could see Toph. Her lips were moving trying to break through the shield that rendered him deaf. He couldn't hear a word she was saying. Suddenly he realized they weren't in the comfort of there tent. They were nowhere near their cliff top paradise. Toph looked panicked. She was shaking her head at the same time as crying. Through the tears she looked like she was shouting, trying to get her boyfriend to speak. All of a sudden everything rushed back to Sokka. His hearing, his ability to move and his ability to calm Toph down. Immediately he heard Toph screaming, crying and telling herself this was a huge mistake. That she should have never left.

"Where are we?" asked a puzzled and worried Sokka. Toph punched Sokka In the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" exclaimed Sokka.

"Why did you do that? You got me so worried. Don't ever pull that sort of joke on me again!" said a fuming Toph.

"Am I laughing?" asked Sokka very seriously,"I didn't pull a joke. I must've fainted. I was sitting outside on the cliff and suddenly I got really dizzy. Then everything went blank. I can't believe you'd think I'd pull such a serious joke on someone who doesn't even know what's happened."

Toph's face immediately softened.

"Sokka I had no idea I..."

"I know," replied Sokka in his calm but harsh tone of voice.

"Please forgive me," begged Toph.

Sokka still had anger in his eyes, but even though Toph couldn't see it. She could feel it. She was distraught and angry with herself for ever doughting Sokka. Toph didn't know how she could get her boyfriend to forgive her. She pulled Sokka closer. Her head tilted and moved towards his. She pressed her lips into his and it felt like the whole world didn't exist. It was just her and Sokka in an alternate universe. She pulled back. Sokka still had his lips poised and his eyes closed and at that moment he was glad Toph didn't have her glasses yet. He was making a right fool of himself. He stopped

"Apology accepted," he said as calmly and cooly as he could.

Toph was relieved. She didn't want to lose Sokka over this. And they had already started on the journey she didn't want to and wasn't going to finish this journey alone.

They both quickly picked up there stuff and began again on their journey to Toph's renewed eye vision, but Sokka was hoping it would be worth all this.


End file.
